Maple Leaves and Sunflowers
by Queen Michiko
Summary: One freak blizzard, one psychotic country, one clueless bear, the only sane person for miles and a crammed house. This will not end well.
1. Free Falling

**Maple leaves and Sunflowers**

**Pairing: RussiaXCanada (IvanXMatthew)**

**Summary: One freak blizzard, one psychopathic nation, one clueless bear, and the only sane person for miles, all crammed into one house. This will not end well.**

**Note: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. This story's plot however is mine.**

**Canada's POV**

Matthew was alone, except of course for Kumajiro. They were on their daily walk, the weather report saying there would be flurries, something that always cheered Matthew up. However, Matthew ran into a big surprise. Russia had his back turned to him, his trademark pipe leaning against the bit of rock Matthew usually sat on.

"R-Russia, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" He watched as Russia turned to face him, strange smile already in place.

"Ah, it is good to see you again Canada, it is pretty out today da? I come to walk for a bit before the meeting, so I do not strangle your brother when he talks." He hummed a little to himself before patting Canada on the head.

"I should be leaving; England gets very angry with me when I am late. Perhaps I can hear some of your ideas there da?" With that, he turned away and walked back down the hill. Matthew sighed a little, now worried for Alfred but was slightly happy to find that Russia remembered his name. Then he saw Russia's forgotten pipe, he remembered the last time Russia had left it and how he had torn the meeting room upside down.

"Wait Russia, you forgot your-"Matthew in a panic about the future destruction of England's house, rushed down the hill, his foot hitting a large patch of ice that made him snowball the rest of the way down. Matthew flung his arms around Kumajiro protectively, he let out a yelp of pain when something hit his forehead.

Ivan had not gone far from the hill when a rather large snow ball crashed into the back of his legs surprising him and causing him to buckle, right onto the snowball. Ivan lay in a daze, when a part of the snow pile began to move his eyes widened. A small white bear crawled from underneath him and Ivan wondered where Canada was.

"Where is Canada? Did he forget you da?" He looked at the bear who was tugging on his scarf.

"Who?" The bear said dully and Ivan saw a flash of red fabric underneath him. Shocked, Ivan started to shovel the snow off of Canada. What was worse was the blood on his hands when he pulled Canada up. Now Ivan had a dilemma, he could take Matthew to the meeting but the idea of him carrying an unconscious Canada and an enraged America didn't seem the best option. Or, he could take Canada to his house and help him there…he would get out of the meeting and out of the now rapidly falling snow. Satisfied with his solution, Ivan scooped him up in his arms and making sure the bear followed him, followed Canada's footprints.

Matthew was in Heaven, he was being enveloped in a rather snug embrace. The smell of that person calmed him and also made him slightly hungry with its sugary undertone. Wait, this smell was familiar, he opened his eyes and there was Kumajiro, staring at him.

"Oh, so you are awake now da? You took a bad fall, Canada. I bring you to your home and helped your cut; I…had to remove your door. It is alright though because I put it back da." He jerked a thumb to the slightly crooked door. Matthew reached for the cut and felt it swollen and smarting. Kumajiro moved to sit on Matthew's stomach and he was happy to find his bear was safe. He felt the Russian's fingers brush his hair away and Matthew shirked away from his touch. Embarrassed, he muttered an apology and allowed him to look at his wound instead of jerking away.

Matthew was surprised at how careful Russia was being. He was also surprised when he pulled his hands away to find the gloves he had been wearing missing. Russia smiled at him and turned towards the empty fireplace, lifting a few blocks of wood from the pile beside it. Matthew watched him start the fire but found his eyes straying to Russia's arms. Russia had lifted two blocks of wood in each hand and the Canadian wondered how strong Russia really was.

"Russia I feel okay now. Thank you for helping me, I'd better call the others to let them know your going to be late." Russia nodded at him and moved towards the broken door. Matthew picked up the phone but heard silence instead of a dial tone. His heart sank and he calmly reached into his pocket for the cell phone Alfred had given him. There was not a single service bar and Matthew swore in French. Russia appeared right beside him, his hair full of snow.

"Is everything alright Canada? I heard you yell something, what wrong?" Matthew didn't answer him and instead stared at the snow covering the Russian.

"The phone is dead and so is my cell. Um…why are you covered in snow anyway?" As he was saying this, Matthew walked slowly to the front door, which lay on the floor due to the huge pile of snow that pinned it. He looked out and saw that the flurries had turned into a full out blizzard. Matthew realized then that Russia would struggle getting home, he jumped hearing a giggle from behind him and he found Russia shoveling the snow out using the door.

"Sorry Canada, I opened door and lots of snow fell inside. I can just use the door da? It is much easier I think than shovels da." The Russian had started humming as he did so.

"It's okay; I don't think you can leave in this storm anyway. Here, hold the door up straight and I'll screw it back in so it doesn't fall in." He made sure that Russia was holding it straight before retrieving the screwdriver. When he returned, Russia was still humming and Matthew set to work on the hinges. Well, if he could actually see the hinges then he could fix the door. Russia was not only tall but thicker and too, Matthew was in the way.

"Russia could you move over some? I can't see or reach the hinges."

"If I move then the door will get weak and move out of place. There is some space between the door and me. You are small; you can fit and reach then da?"

"I suppose I could. It won't take me long I promise." Carefully he squeezed into the small place, brushing up against Russia's chest as he quickly worked the screwdriver. His hands fumbled awkwardly, Russia's humming and the pressure between him and the door making it hard to concentrate. He was on the last part of the door when Russia suddenly moved closer, trapping him against the door.

Matthew quickly finished and pushed a little against him. Even though he had finished Russia had not moved back. Nervousness flooded through him as the Russian got even closer if that was possible.

"Russia, could you move now? I have the door so you can let it go now. "He said nervously.

"Ah, I'm sorry Canada I was afraid the snow would push it down again da?" However, he still did not move back and Canada placed both hands onto his chest and gave a small push. Russia blinked at him and let his arms fall to his sides before moving back slowly, giving Matthew room. Matthew moved quickly away from him and decided to not ask about what had just happened. Instead he moved towards the kitchen, glancing at Russia who was going back to tending to the fire.

"I'm going to make some pancakes, would you like some?"Russia nodded to him and when Matthew turned away, he felt a pair of eyes staring at his turned back.

**Russia's POV**

Ivan was confused, it had been hours since Canada's fall and the blizzard had gotten worse. That was not the confusing part, it was the strange noise he heard when they were fixing the door. It was hard to hear at first, he had to stop humming and Canada was breathing unevenly. In fact his breathing was what held his attention until he heard the sound again. It sounded like a laugh and he pushed against the door to hear more, only to hear the laughter fade away. Yes, he was confused, especially when Canada darted from him and straight to the kitchen. Perhaps Canada knew what the strange sound was. That train of thought was interrupted when Canada had turned away and gave Ivan a rather amusing view of his muddied backside. He decided to keep that fact to himself, walking quietly into the kitchen behind the other nation.

Canada had opened a cabinet and Ivan was surprised to find it stocked completely with maple syrup. Amused now, he opened the next cabinet but was thrown off by all the pancake mix he saw.

"Canada, would you have vodka or perhaps something alcoholic to drink?" Canada jumped and dropped the spatula he was using. Flustered he pointed to the living room, where kumajiro slept on the couch.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, look, just go wait in the living room and I'll bring you something to drink alright?" He shooed Ivan out before returning to the stove. Ivan decided that now would be a good time to look for that strange laughter and to find what Canada is afraid of. Perhaps, he heard the laughter too? Or maybe he was jumpy, no matter how funny that had been to him, he would try to not to scare Canada like that again…maybe.

Ivan looked out the large windows and found a moving shape coming towards the house. His eyes widened and he tripped over his feet as he shouted for Canada. The thud that followed echoed in the house. Ivan noticed that the table beside him shook a little.

"Was that an earthquake?" Kumajiro said, breaking the silence. Canada had appeared at the kitchen doorway, checking to see if anything had been broken. Ivan pushed himself up and grabbed Canada around the waist and towards the window.

"Canada do you see that shape? I thought I heard it earlier da." He stared determinedly outside, while struggling to hold a flustered and slightly angry Canadian, which was actually harder than he thought. Mainly because all of his focus was towards the moving shape and Canada's frustrated struggles and grunts was distracting him.

"Russia I don't see anything but your arm, will you let me go already? The pancakes will burn and Kumajiro needs to eat!"

"Sorry, there do you see it now? It is coming from the woods nearby da!" He turned Canada so he could see out and watched his face go from frustration to confusion. When Ivan looked back out the shape was no longer there. Speechless, he released Canada, who grabbed hold of his arm to keep from falling on his butt.

"I don't see anything Russia; even if I did it was probably a rabbit or stray dog. Now will you let me get back to the pancakes?"Frowning, Canada dropped from his arm and giving a look to Kumajiro walked back into the kitchen. Ivan stared back out but heard and saw nothing. Rabbits don't laugh, nor are they as large as a man. Something or someone was walking around in the harsh snow, something that Ivan tried to avoid. Feeling slightly paranoid, he picked up Kumajiro from his seat and held him close.

The bear looked lazily at him before yawning and going back to sleep. Ivan was calmed a little, he was sure that he had heard something, years with a stalking Belarus had fine tuned his senses. When he looked up again, Canada had appeared with two plates of pancakes and a drink for him.

"Here, if you want anything else than help yourself to the kitchen. Ah, Russia could you give Kumajiro his food when he wakes up? I need to go check the pipes and then I'm taking a bath. Oh, and make sure the fire doesn't go out either." He ruffled Kumajiro's fur affectionately before walking to the hallway beside the kitchen. Ivan watched him go reluctantly, with the strange thing still prowling around he didn't want them to be far from one another.

Carefully he set the sleeping bear down, before checking to see where all the rooms were, just in case, of course. He passed the bathroom, a guestroom with pictures of celebrities (Possibly America stayed here.) a small closet and finally a partially closed door. He pushed it a little to see in and found a stripping Canada. Ivan suddenly jerked away, blinked, and then questioned what he just saw. Sure, it was just a naked back, but that was enough to…want him the full tour of the sights of Canada.

He muttered to himself in Russian and resisted the urge to push the door completely open or bash his head against said door. He walked quietly as he could manage back to the living room; he was halfway there when he sneezed. He heard Canada stop moving around and panicking, raced for back towards the couch. Only on his arrival to find that Kumajiro had helped himself to half his pancakes.

**Canada's POV**

Matthew stopped undressing when he heard a mutter and then what sounded like a sneeze. He sighed to himself, Kumajiro was probably up and looking for his water bowl. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself before leaving his room. He gave a quick peek into the living room, Kumajiro and Russia were both wrapped in a blanket and they were facing the windows.

Matthew smiled to himself before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. The last time he forgot to lock it and Francis had burst in unexpectedly, causing Canada to defend himself with a plunger before Alfred dragged him out. Now he stood by the side of the tub, checking the water now and then, adding a little bit of the wash he used into it. He was just removing the towel when something rushed past the small bathroom window. Startled, he slipped and managed to grab the sink. There was someone, staring into the window. Whatever it was he tried to scare it off, he was horrified when the staring thing started to mess with the window latch.

Matthew, already annoyed, tired and angry, picked up the plunger and smashed it against the slowly opening window. The glass shattered, the thing ran off and Matthew trying to avoid the glass, stumbled right into the tub, towel and all.

At that exact moment, Russia broke down the door. Matthew watched as Russia flew straight to the window and look out before turning to Matthew.

"Is Canada okay? I hear glass falling and yelling da. I think I can chase him if the snow does not cover his tracks…"He stopped to stare at Matthew's splayed form. Embarrassed, Matthew grabbed the curtain to hide himself behind. He felt his face burn red and Russia's creepy smile had flickered briefly before it was replaced with concern.

"Who was that? Never mind, just get out for a minute and let me get dressed! First I get hurt, now someone's trying to kill me…Russia don't just stand there, LEAVE ALREADY! Am I going to have to sing my national anthem in high notes and in French?" That last threat sent Russia running from the room and Matthew looked sadly at his window then his door. If the storm didn't end soon, then Matthew might not have a house left.

He dressed quickly and fled to the others. Kumajiro looked like he was going to laugh at Matthew, Russia looked at his face and then looked away. Matthew thought he saw a small blush appear on his face, he ignored it when Russia started blocking the front door with a table and some chairs.

"Do you have any idea who that was? More importantly what should we do?"Russia stopped what he was doing to glance out the window.

"No, I thought Canada might know. Russia tried to tell you…but Canada did not believe me da…you are not hurt are you? I will block the hallway off and you will sleep in here where you can be safe da."

"Wait, what will you be doing? I mean we can't call for help and I can't exactly fight very well either…and I'm fine. I'm not made of glass you know!" He huffed.

"I know that, what do you think I am, a monster?" He giggled after saying this and Matthew did not want to present the obvious broken evidence to him. Besides, Russia was now rushing about, grabbing blankets from the bedrooms and finally blocking the hallway off.

Nervousness crept upon Matthew again when he saw the large bed he was making on the floor. It grew worse when he gestured to one side and placed Kumajiro there for him. How thoughtful of him, he rolled his eyes and placed Kumajiro between the two. Russia stood, glared at the window and began unbuttoning his coat. It took Matthew ten seconds in his current state to realize what he was doing. It took eight seconds for him to turn beet red and another five when Russia started removing his shirt and scarf.

"Eh? What are you doing Russia?"Matthew tried to pull his eyes away but the more Russia revealed, the harder it was to look away. He was right in the fact that Russia was strong, he would have liked to figure that out some other way but now the muscles he was seeing were leaving him speechless.

"My clothes are dirty and I would not like to make these sheets dirty. Besides, it is easier to fight when your arms are free da. I have a plan, so Canada should sleep da." Russia didn't even notice the scrutiny that Matthew was giving him. Russia stretched before reaching for his shoes and Matthew felt a trickle of blood fall from his nose before he passed out right there, Kumajiro poking him with a paw.

"Wow Canada, you fall asleep fast! You must be tired da?"

**Russia's POV**

Ivan wished he could fall asleep like Canada did. The mysterious person was the only thing keeping him from dreaming about his paradise. He did what he normally did when he could not sleep, he thought about the others. Ivan would occasionally wonder about the other countries and his plans on how to bring them together, but tonight his thoughts strayed to Canada.

What did Canada dream about? Did he have someone special that he dreamed about? How did he find Kumajiro and why did he live farther from his capital? The thing that Ivan thought the most about was why someone was trying to break into the house. He knew Canada had very few or little enemies and it's not like Canada had grudges held against him.

So why attack a nation that is not a real threat? Or maybe…the person was after Ivan himself? This thought was cut short when a rather warm arm brushed against his bare back. The shock of another's touch and the warmth created a nice feeling that made him curious. He turned to face a sleeping and sprawled out Canada. The cut from earlier was still swollen, but Canada's hair covered most of it and Ivan reached out to feel it again.

He let it slide through his fingers, and moved his hand to Canada's lips. He traced these with his index finger before letting his hand trail lower. Ivan was not sure what exactly he was doing; he just liked looking and feeling Canada and he meant nothing wrong by this.

That was until the images of an almost completely naked Canada came to mind. He cursed and removed his hand from Canada, regretting it and congratulating himself for his self-control. He took a sip of the untouched vodka and wished that he could get drunk rather quickly so these thoughts would stop.

That stranger, that…mystery was still out there and even he had to stay focused. His concentration was going pretty well until Canada moaned. It took Ivan a few minutes to understand what moaning was, when he remembered he jolted like he was shot and took another large swig of vodka.

When another moan was heard Ivan started humming to himself again. The moaning got louder and Ivan tried to think about something else, America conquering the world, no more vodka, Belarus in a swim suit. That last thought mad him cringe and was quietly happy to actually be stuck here than at where she could easily get him. That thought immediately came to halt when the moan got so much louder that ended with a choked cry.

Shocked, he turned to see just exactly what the moaning was about and came face to face with Kumajiro's snoring nose. A snoring nose that sounded like a groan of some sort, probably the vodka helped to make it sound like moaning. Canada was still peacefully asleep, and guilty at having thought of those things, Ivan turned to face into the fire, ready to dream about sunflowers, bears, pancakes and of course Canada.


	2. Anchor

**Day two**

**Canada's POV**

Canada gasped and grunted in pain, either he was developing lung problems or Kumajiro gained a hundred pounds overnight. His eyes flew open and the only thing he could see was Russia's face. Apparently he had fallen partially asleep on him sometime in the night and now Canada could tell anyone who asked that Russia had a few faint freckles on his face. The light blonde hair brushed against his cheek and Matthew could smell Russia's scent, earthy and rich.

It made him turn pink and with that thought he decided that he had better wake him up. Canada shook him a little, when that failed he gave him a small pinch, nothing, not a twitch or grunt or anything. He reached up and gave a small tug on his hair, Russian mutter was all he got for it.

"Russia…wake up, we have to keep an eye out."He gave a sharper tug and Russia gave a little sigh but did not wake up. Matthew remembered a younger Alfred who used to wake him up by making strange noises or worse, invading his dreams by use of dirty tricks, which disturbed him greatly when he was younger. In fact England was still paying off those therapy sessions.

Thus, an idea popped into his head and Matthew didn't care if what he was about to do was evil. It would be fun in the least his evil side agreed. With that in mind, he reached out and massaged at Russia's shoulders.

"Come on Russia, wake up or I'll do something bad…"He waited a moment and Canada trailed his fingers up to Russia's sides. He tried tickling, then angry at the apparent failures he slapped at Russia's side and was surprised by a sound.

"Now we're getting somewhere eh? If only I had an air horn…" He leaned into Russia's closest ear and blew on it a little. His eyes twitched and Matthew brought his hands forward to slap at his face. Russia let out a long sigh of happiness before he rolled off of Matthew.

Unfortunately for Matthew, not before their lips brushed briefly, causing Matthew to feel his face burning and retaliate by slapping at Russia's arm. This caused him to shout something in Russian which made Matthew jump and Kumajiro to wake up.

"Who?" He said sleepily. Matthew picked up his bear and Russia who was now slowly waking from the shouts seemed to stare at him with hazed eyes. Matthew felt slightly intimidated and at the same time amused.

"Morning Russia, how did you sleep? You know you…make a lot of noises."Matthew smirked deviously to himself at Russia's expression. It was priceless. Russia looked like someone had just stole his vodka and instead of simply drinking it they had thrown it off a cliff. Matthew never laughed as hard as he did then, he laughed even harder when Kumajiro looked at him funny.

He expected Russia to just get up in confusion, but was surprised when that strange smirk from the day before was on his face. Russia giggled a little and Matthew was not sure if there was a kol in that or if he was just hearing stuff.

"Oh, Canada it takes…another person to get someone to do things like that. It's a sort of teamwork…da?" Matthew could not respond, because his brain decided to switch off when those words hit him.

"I'm sure you know that…_teamwork _is a good thing da? So, I have a deal for you Canada. You have to do whatever I say without questions da? Just nod your head da? Well, I was thinking that I can catch this person but I'm going to need your…_cooperation da?_

Matthew stuttered out an answer and Russia continued on, without waiting for Matthew's brain to catch up.

"So, I'm going to need your body in return Canada, be brave da?" Matthew felt like dying right there and he would have too until Russia decided to hit him with a dose of reality.

"That way we can lure the person out with your body, and then I can capture him, good plan da?"Matthew fell over as did Kumajiro; he didn't even get back up until Russia had walked victoriously away. Matthew groaned and realized that putting up with Alfred would be twenty times less complicating and that's saying something.

**Russia's POV**

Ivan was in a pretty good mood. He had the most wonderful dream and he had found a solution to get rid of the unwanted pest. Indeed, today was good until he pushed back the curtain and found the blizzard still going strong. His smile didn't disappear though; the idea of being stuck inside was not really all that bad. Besides…he had Canada to keep him from losing it, something that he usually didn't have.

Canada kept him calm, the scared and out of control side of him was sleeping and Ivan hoped that it would stay that way. At least until he met their stalker of course. Ivan watched as Canada slowly moved to the kitchen, Kumajiro following him. It was a cute sight and Ivan wanted to know why he thought things like this.

"Russia, I'm going to make some toast okay? Will you get the fire going again?" Canada sounded and walked tiredly. Ivan was surprised again to hear toast instead of pancakes.

"Sure, it is no problem Canada. Though we are running low on wood…when it is lighter out we shall get more da?" Humming a favorite song, he picked the last few bits of wood and started the kindling.

"I have wood outside in the shed beside the house. It's not a far walk and there is a lot so one of us can go after breakfast. I should do it since I have the key and I know the way. Someone has to watch Kumajiro around fire anyway…last time he-"Ivan had stopped listening, Canada leaving to get the wood with it snowing hard and a strange person running about?

That was just asking for trouble, even if the walk was short it didn't matter. Ivan knew from past kidnappings…ah…negotiations that it would really only take a minute. No, he couldn't let Canada go to get the wood; he would just have to stay inside.

Then another thought came to him, what if the person got _in _the house? Ivan mentally went over the list of possible weapons in the house and was angry for leaving his pipe behind. Canada had walked back in, this time he carried out breakfast before yelling and nearly dropping the plates.

"Russia your arm is on fire! No don't wave it around that makes it worse! Stop, drop and roll you psycho, stop, drop and roll!" Ivan tried to pat it out when he was pushed down rather aggressively by Canada who was panicking.

Ivan looked on in amazement as the bear simply knocked over one of the drinks onto his arm before yawning.

"Wildfires are bad. I put out wildfire. Am I a firefighter?" Canada scooped up the bear and gave him a stern look before putting him on the couch.

"You okay Russia? See that what I was talking about, you need to focus more…" He slid the kit from last night out from the drawer and opened it up searching for what he needed. Ivan looked on at this, a new idea suddenly forming.

"I mean you set your arm on fire, which is not as bad as when Kumajiro set fire to the curtains last Christmas. It is still pretty bad and I am still trying to convince the Fire Department that-"

"That is it Canada! I know safe way to get wood da. We both go to get it then no strange person will come in and do things to you! Da, I will need a weapon though…"

"Wait, I'm fine with getting it on my own and I don't really have any weapons. Look, just hold still so I can finish treating your arm!" Canada blinked then looked up at the Russian."Wait…what did you say a minute ago? 'Do bad things' mean what exactly?"

"No, I have plan and you agreed to follow it da? I just need something heavy Canada…like a stool or table leg. Don't worry, there is no burn, fire seems to like me da?"

"Fine, just let me put an ointment on it okay? Now will you tell me what you meant?"Canada opened the container and spread some on his fingers. He placed his hand on the burn, silencing Ivan. Canada's hands always felt warm to him…much better than his own cold ones…

Ivan tried to get his mind back on track; Ukraine had always told him it was hard to break his concentration. Would she laugh if she saw him here? Would she know it was Canada himself that was the distraction?

He looked at Canada who was now putting away the kit and pushing a plate of toast to him. When he did not start eating, Canada sighed and stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Your breakfast will get cold if you just sit there." Once again, Ivan was surprised at the suddenly firm Canada. Perhaps he could defend himself if he needed to.

Canada poured a large amount of syrup onto his toast, effectively drowning it. Or maybe not Ivan thought.

**Canada's POV**

Russia was being serious with the teamwork idea. First they had changed into their coats, now clean thanks to Matthew, and he was putting on boots when Russia tied some string around his wrist.

"Russia we don't need the string if it's a few steps away. We won't get lost or anything."

"The string is like phone da? If something wrong you tug and then the other knows da?" He tied his boots and stood giving a quick glance to the restrained Kumajiro on the couch, restrained of course, for his and everybody's safety, thought Matthew.

Without waiting, Russia opened the door and dragged an unwilling Matthew out into the freezing snow. Huge piles of snow fell onto them from the roof and Matthew gave a little squeal as ice slide down his sleeves and hood.

"C-COLD that is really cold and…ah, it's in my coat!" He steadied himself by holding onto the Russian and shaking the snow out. He wondered how Russia could even stand it sometimes.

"Okay, Canada you lead way to shed da? I follow behind you so no worry." He smiled down at Matthew and waited patiently. Canada sighed, pushed off him and started stomping through the thick snow. Thank you Alfred, for helping build the shed close to the house, when the storm was over he was going to buy him a hamburger.

He felt Ivan watching him closely, even as he pulled the key out of his pocket and dropped it when Russia coughed. He cursed in French, before bending over to dig for the key. A strange sort of strangled laugh came from behind him. When he turned to see what it was, he saw Russia staring hard at his shoes. Rolling his eyes he set back to digging for the key.

Matthew jumped up key in hand when he heard something growl. Was that the stalker that tried to kill him? He quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. Russia had to bend a little to get inside, and once in started picking up wood.

"We had best hurry, too dangerous out here and Kumajiro is…um…sneaky da?" Matthew grabbed as much as he could carry before following Russia out the door. He cast a suspicious look in both directions before smacking into Russia's back. He followed his gaze to the woods and saw nothing, but he heard a sort of growl. Russia simply turned to him and dumped his wood into Matthew's arms, before grabbing hold of Matthew and carrying him the rest of the way.

"I can walk the rest of the way! Russia, are you even listening to me? Russia, can you please put me down now?" He spluttered indignantly.

"If you say so Canada, I try to be helpful da?" Instead of setting Matthew down, he had to slide down the Russian and right onto the front steps. Russia giggled at his cleverness and Matthew resisted the urge to chuck the firewood at him.

He was about to let Russia have a piece of his mind when another, louder growl sounded. Russia simply grabbed him and yanked him inside before slamming the door closed and locking it. Matthew frowned, they had not gotten as much wood as planned, but the worst thing was that Kumajiro had gotten into his syrup supply again.

**Russia's POV**

Canada had taken both of their soaked coats away to the laundry room. Ivan watched as the bear cleaned his paws happily, his syrup having quickly been confiscated from a rather angry Canada.

Ivan watched him come back and set to work on stacking the wood away. Ivan had to look a second time when Canada passed him. There was a large curl of hair that spiraled down his cheek, this Ivan realized, was a development he rather liked. With Canada still stacking wood, he reached and caught at the hair, giving a small tug.

"Ah, w-w-what are you doing Russia?!" Canada tried to pull away but Ivan held onto the hair carefully.

"Your hair is out of place Canada; I just wanted to fix it da?" Canada had turned pink and was still trying to pull away, hiding his colored face quickly. Ivan stared at Canada and experimentally gave a tug.

"S-Stop Russia, please, I don't li-like that…" Canada whimpered when Ivan simply rubbed it between two of his fingers. He was not sure what exactly the hair was doing but he did enjoy torturing Canada a little, besides…he was making…interesting sounds.

Canada whimpered something again and Ivan found that whatever the hair was didn't matter, just what it did and that was enough of a reason for Ivan to continue. Canada whispered something and Ivan bent down to hear it.

"What was that Canada? I could not hear you, speak louder da?"

"Knock the fuck off!" With that being said Canada tackled Ivan and surprisingly he let go. Ivan expected Canada to push away from him but instead, Canada pinned him down and bent low to his ear. Ivan grinned to himself, making Canada angry was starting to become his favorite pastime. Especially an aggressive-passive Canada who cursed when angry, he grinned to himself and let out a giggle. He felt Canada's breath on his ear as the smaller nation leaned towards him.

"Do that again, and I'll make you listen to America singing his anthem…in a rap." Ivan waited until Canada sighed and got off of him, the very image of America singing anything actually scared him…not as much as Belarus who actually caused Ivan's bladder to suddenly fail sometimes, but it was threatening enough.

"Sorry Canada, I don't know what I was doing da? If it makes you feel better I can stay in one place for rest of day da." Ivan liked betting and liked goading Canada into it even more. Canada was giving him a look of disbelief and Ivan shrugged, another idea working its way into his mind.

"I know, it can be a bet! I stay here and no move and you no touch Kumajiro. Let's see who can last longer da? I win you do something for me, I lose I do something for you, simple da?" He knew that he would be the one winning; Canada cared too much for his bear…an exploitable weakness.

"…I…okay but no cheating! You have to stay there for…three hours okay? I won't touch Kumajiro for three hours either and tricking me will not work."

"Da."

"Actually, I think I'll just sit here and make sure you don't cheat."

"Da."

"Don't even think of distracting me either."

"Da."

Kumajiro climbed into Ivan's arms and rolled his eyes at the two nations, knowing that neither would see it.

**Canada's POV**

Matthew twisted his hair nervously. It had only been a few minutes and already it was hard to not reach for Kumajiro. Russia was, playing with his bear, holding him and bouncing him around. It was cute in a scary way, mainly because he could not imagine Russia being…playful.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and started playing with his hair again. Russia had set Kumajiro down and was now staring at Matthew. That strange smile coming to his face again, he let out a giggle and Matthew tried to keep a straight face.

"You know Canada; you don't really look all that much like America."

"Really, because everyone says I do. I mean if everyone thinks I'm someone else than I must look like him right?"

"They just didn't get a close look at you, you look much better da. You are much kinder to me than America anyway." Another giggle followed this.

"…You don't look bad either…and you're nice to me too."

"I always remembered you because of your eyes. They are like mine da? If I didn't want to win I would…be over there to get a better look at your face da." Matthew felt his face light up and he tried to control it but the blush had made its way to his ears already.

"Canada…I thought you said no cheating, doing that counts as cheating da. I try to win but you are playing dirty." He let out a sigh and Matthew felt that if his face got any redder, England would mistake him for a tomato the next time they saw each other.

"I'm not cheating, you're doing this…if it bothers you then don't stare at me." Shyness was creeping back into his voice.

"Ah, but that is the problem Canada…I don't want to look away." He gave that creepy grin before letting his eyes drop to Matthew's mouth briefly before he looked straight at his face again. He pretended to not see that, and focused his thoughts on something else other than the flirting country across from him.

Matthew wondered what everyone else was doing, and when he saw Russia's smile and lingering look, Matthew knew it was going to be a long day.

**Her POV (The Stranger)**

The figure moved rather swiftly from window to window, peering in and hoping to catch a glance of the nation. She was surprised to find him without his bear, but was disappointed to when her eyes fell upon the other nation.

She needed to separate them, her plan couldn't even continue if they were in the same room together. She looked about in the snow; digging up an ice covered rock and drew her arm back.

Matthew was watching Russia very carefully. Russia had given up on talking and was now stretching, pushing his muscled arms into the air. Matthew stared at said arms and was just about to look away when he heard a small sound, it sounded like the back door window and Matthew looked over at Russia quickly.

He had not noticed and Matthew realized that this would be the perfect chance to catch the stalker in the act. He cleared his throat, getting Russia's attention and motioning to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a few; Kumajiro will tell me if you moved."He warned, before getting to his feet and walking down the hall. He passed the bathroom and saw the huge hole in the backdoor window. There was no one there and more importantly, the door had been unlocked.

What if the stalker was actually a burglar or simply an escaped criminal? He went closer to see out and was surprised when a strong hand reached out and grabbed hold of his throat. He struggled in their grasp, a second hand coming through the window to help choke him.

He couldn't breathe, struggling for air; he pulled and struck at the hands killing him. His foot kicked at some glass as the hands grew tighter around his throat…help…Russia. Suddenly, air rushed back into his lungs as he was pulled from their grasp. Russia had yanked him away and grabbed at the choking hands, starting to pull the person in through the window.

Matthew coughed and sucked in air and watched as Russia pulled a woman halfway through the window. Matthew was horrified to see Russia's angry face and his horror grew when he punched the woman harshly in the jaw.

The woman cried out, and the rest was a blur of limbs striking at one another. Her face was bleeding very badly and Russia was relentlessly beating her with his fists. Matthew grabbed at his arm to prevent him from punching her again and Russia pushed him away instead.

"Stop, Russia that's enough, you're going to kill her! Please stop Ivan!" He wrapped his arms around him and pulled as hard as he could. Russia released her and she jerked back and was running when they looked back at her. Now, Russia turned to face him and raised his fist as if to hit him.

"That's enough Ivan, I'm okay…you're going to be okay…I'm your friend…remember?"Matthew continued to hold him and now his fingers went to unclench the angry fists. Ivan shook a little still angry, and without thinking Matthew kissed him gently on the lips.

Russia brought up his cut hands to his face breathing hard and calming himself down, before cupping Matthew's face roughly. He brought them closer and Matthew allowed Russia to kiss him, and then a second time.

Matthew allowed himself to slide to the floor, still clutching onto him, receiving each kiss with murmured encouragement. He felt the anger leave the Russian, felt that anger being replaced with excitement. Russia had pulled back for a moment and now kissed Matthew's cheeks, his nose and eyelids, anywhere the Russian could reach. Matthew, slightly impatient, kissed him on the mouth again this time biting a little on his lip as punishment for slowing down the kisses.

Russia pulled away with a gasp and left Matthew breathing a little unsteadily. Silence filled the room, nothing but the cold wind and their excited breathing could be heard. Finally, Russia stood and helped Matthew to his feet. His stare was intense and Matthew looked quickly away.

"I…had better fix this da? Oh, um… be careful though, there's glass everywhere…Matvey." Ivan touched his cheek before bending to gather the glass up, but Matthew had not moved, the fact that they were calling each other by their first names had stopped him.

It was only then that Matthew realized that Ivan had lost the bet.

**Author's Note:**

**This was the hardest chapter I had to write so far. I'm hoping it will get easier and hopefully completed soon. Also, I would like to thank my editor and friend for reading and helping me not kill myself out of frustration. I hope you enjoyed that!**


	3. Dreams

**Day 3**

**Russia's POV**

He picked silently at the bandages on his hands. Matvey was sitting beside him, his turn to keep watch while Ivan was suppose to be sleeping. He couldn't lay there and sleep, not with the strange new feelings he felt for Matvey, not with his cuts slightly stinging or the discoloration around Matvey's neck.

Ivan knew that it was pointless to think about Matvey, he knew it was practically impossible to ignore. So why did he want to show him his homeland? Why did he want to tell him about all the wars and events he'd seen? Why did he want to kill the strange woman who had hurt him, and wish to bring her back to do it all over again? Why did he _care?_

Maybe, Matvey was the friend Ukraine had been talking about. He remembered being confused about why no one else liked him, or played with him. Then Ukraine had told him that all he needed to do was find someone like him. Someone, cold and smart and…strange, Matvey only fit into the first two and Ivan gave a small smile to himself, maybe…Matvey could be his friend.

"Matvey, you are friend of Russia da?" He must have startled him for he jumped a little and swung around to give him a confused look.

"…Ivan, do you really have to ask that? After helping me, after _saving me _you really don't know?" Ivan looked at his face, half hidden by his hair.

"Well, I'll tell you that _yes _I am your friend and that even though we don't exactly see eye to eye doesn't change anything. I mean, we both have helped each other, and I'll admit that you scared me every time I saw you at the meetings and when we had discussions but now that we have talked a little more, I'm…not as scared as I use to be." He let out a sigh and hugged Kumajiro tighter to himself.

"I've been friends with Kumajiro forever, he still doesn't know who I am but if I have to spend more time with him until he does, than it isn't as bad. Maybe, after this is over we can talk some more or go walking together, until it fits eh?"

"What if I get angry again? I'm not safe sometimes, Matvey. I… still don't know why Ukraine hates me da. I don't want you to hate me da." He trailed off, wondering when it was he talked so freely.

Matvey looked at him seriously but did not to Ivan's relief offer him pity. He rolled away, closing his eyes tightly together and fell asleep to Matthew's mumblings.

_Ivan's dreams always had snow in them. It was always cold and he was always alone in it, usually near Moscow or his home. This time, he was in the woods, admiring snow covered trees when he noticed spots of bright green grass sticking out of the snow._

_He noticed more of them as he continued to walk pass them, he came across a few birds and different colored rabbits. It was strange, and Ivan was wary to continue following the wild grass. Another few steps brought him to a large and beautiful tree, red leaves flourished at its top and some littered the ground. It was there at its base that he saw a large yellow sunflower. Happily, he walked over to it, and was about to pick it when he heard a chuckle from above._

"_If you pick it, no more flowers will be able to grow here. Leave it Ivan; don't you want more than one?"Matthew slid down from the top of the tree, and walked slowly over to him._

"_Matvey what are you doing here? Why were you in that tree da?"_

"_It's a maple tree, Ivan…anyway I'm here because I want to be. Actually…I'm here because you want me to be here." Matthew chuckled again as he drew closer to Ivan. Ivan took n involuntary step back, Matthew took one step forward._

_They continued this until Ivan was stuck between the tree and Matthew. Matthew was looking at Ivan like Belarus did_ _when she was about to pounce. Although Belarus's hungry look gave him nightmares, Matthew's seemed to make Ivan equally hungry and he felt a small blush across his cheeks._

"_You're so cute and…helpless when you blush. Are you nervous Ivan? I am too, but I still…want you." As he was saying that, Matthew pulled off his sweater and then his undershirt. Ivan found that he could not look away and even if he did, he would not been able to ignore him, especially when Matthew pushed him down into the soft grass and straddled him. _

_Ivan was frozen in shock as Matthew pulled off his pants and shoes before attending to Ivan's coat. Ivan automatically tried to stop him, but knew that he was not even trying; he wanted this to keep going…_

"_You know…it turns me on to see you so shocked…and so confused…" Matthew kissed him harshly before moving to lick the shell of his ear, all the while he was undressing Ivan. Ivan however was being flooded with all the touches, he wanted his turn now. He found himself turning them over so that he could do the same to Matthew, who let out a small giggle when he was underneath him._

_He was not sure how long time had passed; only that he was continually teasing Matthew at every chance he got. Even now, as Ivan stroked him, he commanded Matthew to only say his name and would stop when he did not._

"_Ah! I-I…m-more Ivan!" Matthew arched up towards Ivan, but was held down as Ivan whispered to him._

"_Matvey…wants more da? Did Matvey forget his manners?" Ivan stopped the stroking, leaving Matthew a whimpering mess._

"_Ah…please…please!" Matthew moaned out the same word over and over until Ivan continued. Matthew brought their mouths together in a rough kiss and Ivan said his name into their joined mouths._

"_Matvey…" He whispered into his ear._

"…_Ivan…ah!" Matthew was clutching onto Ivan's shoulders and was breathing fast. Ivan didn't care that he was saying Matthew's name, he just wanted hear more of those noises._

"_Matvey…Matvey…" _

"WHAT?!?!?" Matthew's shout caused Ivan to not only wake up, but to also scare him into kicking one of the wooden chairs halfway across the room.

Matthew ducked in time and watched sadly as the chair smashed into the wall, breaking one of its legs. He then turned to slowly stare at Ivan, his left eyebrow twitching slightly. It was then that Ivan noticed he…had a problem, and an angry Canada would not make that any easier.

"Tell me…Ivan, am I going to run out of usable furniture first? Or am I going to have a destroyed house before that?"

Canada's POV

Seriously Ivan, what the hell? First he was continually calling out for Matthew, then he kicked one of the chairs and sent it _flying_. Matthew was not only pissed at his broken chair but was also terrified of what might happen if Ivan went back to sleep.

It also slightly disturbed him that even if it was late at night, they still had the next morning and the next day to sleep. He decided then that he should move the furniture out of range and to also find a way to hold Ivan down. He would probably need ropes for that. Chains and an anchor would be good too, come to think of it.

"I'm sorry Matvey, I was dreaming da?" His face was flushed and it seemed that Ivan was not sorry for the chair exactly, but Matthew decided not to push. Right now he just wanted to know how much longer it would take him to lose his sanity completely. He reasoned that if this continued then it would be at least another day.

He sighed deeply and didn't notice Ivan making a dash to the bathroom. Matthew picked up Kumajiro and held him close; the bear looked at him worriedly.

"Was that a poltergeist who threw that?"

"It's okay Kumajiro, it was just an accident. Ivan just had a nightmare."

"…Who?" The bear looked confused and Matthew simply hugged him closer, sighing at his cluelessness.

"I'm Canada, the one who feeds you and plays with-you know what never mind." Matthew was so sleepy, that he couldn't wait to get his turn to sleep. Staying up and thinking about why you were almost killed kind of saps the energy out of a person.

Matthew frowned, Ivan was taking longer than usual and he swore he could have heard something be punched but was not sure if that was insomnia or Ivan doing that. After another ten minutes of waiting for Ivan, he appeared looking less embarrassed and smiling strangely. He also didn't look at Matthew at all and actually avoided him, going so far to sit at the kitchen table.

Matthew would ask him about the nightmare later, he had a feeling Ivan would not be willing to share right now anyway. Grabbing Kumajiro, he made a spot for them both on his side, he curled around his warm bear protectively, Matthew had nightmares as well and Kumajiro helped to make them go away.

_It was Matthew's favorite dream, him and Alfred having a snowball war. Matthew always won them, yet Alfred always insisted on having at least one snowball war every year, which is why when Alfred lost he ran to look for England, leaving Matthew confused and alone._

_His happy dream turned into a nightmare as France, who was hiding behind a bush, decided to chase after him. _

"_Wait…Canada; I just want to make sure you don't catch cold! If we share body heat then you won't get sick!" Thus Matthew began to run faster than a champion sprinter being chased by paparazzi. He raced towards some woods, but just as he reached them, France threw a huge snowball at his head causing him to trip and fall face first._

"_You know Canada…all that running has probably made you hot and sweaty. You would probably feel better if you…cooled down some by taking some clothes off right?" The amorous Frenchman loomed over him and began yanking his clothes off. Matthew struggled as hard as he could, managing to kick his enemy and thus break the national pride of France._

_France doubled over and Matthew ran, forgetting about coat, gloves, scarf and glasses. Matthew squinted as he ran, being extremely careful about the trees. He was still running when he heard France catching up._

_The threat of his vital regions being plundered caused Matthew to run even faster, smacking into something hard and falling backward. France gave a sudden squeal of horror and Matthew listened to his footsteps suddenly fade away._

_A gloved hand reached down and tugged him forward. The feel of buttons and silk made Matthew realize that it was Ivan._

"_Matvey is okay? I saw France and waved but he ran away. Why are there so many rude people da?"_

"_Sorry, he was chasing me. I'm okay but I dropped my stuff back there so I'll have to wait until he leaves. I'm sorry again for running into you." He turned to go but felt a sudden weight on his shoulders. Grateful and a little embarrassed, he wrapped Ivan's coat closer around himself._

_It took him a while, but he managed to find all his stuff. He hurried back to Ivan and found him making a large snowman. He handed back his coat and watched as Ivan decorated the face._

"_Thanks for letting me borrow your coat Ivan…um how did you build a snowman so fast?"_

"_It will be decoy da? We will be safer this way…"_

"_Why would our safety be in danger?" It was then that Belarus jumped out of the snowman, a knife in each hand. Ivan threw himself behind Matthew were he cowered in fear._

"_Brother…I found you at last brother…"_

"_B-Belarus why were you in that snowman?!?! For the love of hockey, put those knives down!"_

"_GO HOME!!! MAKE HER GO HOME MATVEY!!!"_

"_Why do you spend time with everyone else brother, you don't even like America! Spend time with me…IVAN."_

"_Belarus, I don't think pointing knives at us is helping! I'm Canada, not America!"_

"_MAKE HER STOP MATVEY, SHE MAKES ME CRY!!!" Matthew was then promptly grabbed and thrown over Ivan's shoulder as he ran from Belarus. Belarus was shocked that Ivan was escaping and began throwing knives after them. _

_France, still naked, began to chase after all of them. Yelling about debauchery and promising Matthew he would save his vital regions._

_Matthew closed his eyes and prayed that whatever problems he got from this was treatable._

Russia's POV

Ivan was however busy drinking from one of his hidden vodka bottles. He suddenly wished Lithuania was here so he could force answers about Matthew from him. He clutched at his head and wondered why it was Matthew he felt these things for.

A sudden slam and shout brought his head up. He waited a moment, Matthew walked in, paler than usual. His glasses were lopsided and his clothes wrinkled, he glared at Ivan for a moment before slipping in the chair across from him.

Ivan brought the bottle back to his lips and studied the other man's crazed appearance. He actually liked this look, but decided that now was probably a bad time to make a comment about that.

"Ivan, don't you think this is a bad time to drink when we have to keep an eye out for that woman?"

"Vodka keeps me from being weak Matvey. It is like maple syrup makes Matvey happy da?"

"Yes…but I just-"He was interrupted by the sound of strange breathing and a woman screaming. Ivan grabbed Matthew and pulled him across the table and into his lap.

"It's a trap Matvey, somewhere in the house-"

"Ivan it's just my cell phone! Alfred is calling me!" He pulled the little phone out of his pocket and realized that it was dying. Ivan watched as he opened quickly.

"Alfred, look Ivan and I are stuck at my cabin! This blizzard has us trapped and somebody is trying to kill us!"Ivan listened as Matthew's face changed from one of relief to one of panic.

"No don't-"The phone hummed as it died. Matthew turned it back on, only to find the no service message and the phone powered down again. Ivan stared at the phone and at Matthew's face.

"What did he say Matvey? He is getting help da?"

"…No…Alfred is coming to rescue us…by plane." Matthew then buried his face in Ivan's coat and Ivan simply downed the rest of the bottle.

**Author's note**

**This one is a bit shorter than the last chapters and I'm sorry but I was really busy this week. It might be awhile before the next chapter, but I'll try my best to write a little each day. **

**The next chapter is…um…going to be really interesting! XD So it's going to be kind of crazy really.**

**Again, thanks to those who have helped me to keep writing, I need all the practice I can get.**

**Thanks readers! **


	4. Fear

Day 4

Canada's POV

Matthew didn't think his day could get any worse. They were running out of food, they would have to go outside to find more wood, there was a homicidal maniac trying to kill them, he was stuck with a homicidal psycho who happened to be his friend and they were running low on food.

Oh, and Alfred was coming to save him. Matthew slammed his head against the kitchen wall for the third time. They had been up all night waiting for their "hero". Matthew set himself to pacing once more; Ivan was staring hard at him as if he was a rare animal of some kind.

"Do you mind Ivan? I'm trying to think of way to not go crazy and you're staring me down."

"…When I look at Matvey I calm down some da. It is also, what you call entertaining." Matthew was about to yell at him when they heard a loud slamming sound on the roof. Matthew froze and Ivan stood and grabbed his coat. They both moved to the door, Ivan turned to push him back before opening it and stepping out.

"Matvey should stay in kitchen da? It would be much safer there." Matthew slowly turned back into the kitchen and waited. There was a loud grunt and the sound of something sliding off the roof. A few minutes later he heard the door open and Ivan carrying a knocked out Alfred.

"Did you knock him out? Is he okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Matthew helped to set Alfred on the couch and set to work bandaging his forehead.

"No, America was on roof when I saw him…I think he jump from plane da?"

"Come on Alfred, wake up…I think he might wake up soon, the cut isn't all that deep." Matthew checked Alfred for broken bones and other cuts but found only scrapes and bruises. He heard Ivan leave and after covering Alfred with a blanket, Matthew stood and walked back to the kitchen.

Ivan was standing there, staring out a window at the blizzard. Matthew hesitated before walking over to stand by his side. The blizzard looked no different from yesterday, snow was heaped so much that it was blocking half the window.

Matthew gave a quick look at Ivan before turning to scoop up the wandering bear. Kumajiro looked out at the snow and then at Matthew.

"That's a lot of snow. We could build a snowman…or snow army." Matthew twitched at the mention of snowmen and was grateful that was just a dream. Which reminded him about Ivan's nightmare.

"Say, what was that nightmare from earlier about? I never did ask you." Ivan seemed to suddenly turn pink and he didn't look directly at Matthew.

"It was nothing, it was not important so Matvey does not need to worry about it da."

"Ivan, you kicked a chair across the room and broke it. I think I should know what it was about."

"Matvey, it was just a…nightmare. Nightmares are normal, nothing wrong about having them da."

"Yes, but it's easier to talk about them. Look, if it's just a nightmare then how come you're getting defensive about it eh?"

"Who?" Kumajiro looked at the doorway.

"…Why does Matvey want to know? I am not getting defensive; I just think it is ridiculous to worry over nothing da."

"Who's worrying? You are acting like you did something wrong! If the nightmare is distracting you and making you scared then it is a big thing."

"Who is that?" Matthew felt a tug on his sleeve but he did not answer the bear.

"The nightmare is not what distracts me…it is Matvey and his terrorism that does!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"There is someone there. Who is that?" Matthew ignored him, he was glaring at the increasingly panicking Ivan who looked like he was about to destroy something.

"It makes me want to…I can't stand this Matvey, this feeling has to go da."

"Ivan… what…then just send it away already!" As soon as those words were out, Ivan grabbed him into a rough hug before kissing him. Stunned, Matthew tried to push him back, but stopped when something warm slipped past his lips. He moaned at the strange feeling and heard Ivan moan back.

"What in the name of justice are you doing to my brother?!?"

Russia's POV

Ivan was so caught up in the feeling and taste of Matthew's mouth that he didn't even feel the chair being slammed into him. Reluctantly he pulled away and faced a rather angry America trying to hit him again. He grabbed the chair and then America's hands, pushing him back against the far wall.

"Let me go you Commie bastard! Mattie get out of here, I'll keep him from hurting you!"

"Alfred, he wasn't doing anything wrong! He was just…will you listen to me?"

"Matvey, should I tie him up? Perhaps then he will not fight da?"

"Mattie…he's brainwashed you with his socialist thinking and communistic injustices!"

"….Ivan, you may tie him." Both men and bear included gave him shocked looks. Ivan pulled the still shocked man into the chair and tied him back with some cord that Matthew handed him. He stood back and watched as America's face formed to a look of betrayal as Matthew walked over to him.

"Mattie...was I…too late? How bad did he hurt you?"

"Alfred, he didn't do anything. I'm still here aren't I? Just calm down and listen to me-"

"Don't make excuses for him! I see those bruises around your neck and the broken furniture! Wait…don't tell me…did-did he invade your vital regions?"

"No, I got these marks from someone who's trying to kill us! Remember, I told you that on the phone? Besides, Ivan has no interest in my vital regions!" Ivan coughed and Matthew sent him a dark look before turning back to America.

"Look, s-someone is trying to kill us, she nearly choked me to death and Ivan saved me. I've tried calling but there was no service and my phones are dead. We have been waiting for the storm to pass and some psycho is trying to get inside the house!" He sucked in a breath of air as Alfred's face went from anger to concern.

"…We have to get help, maybe if we go back to my place…"

"How will we get there in a storm like this America? What if the woman has friends? I think it best to wait until storm is much weaker da."

"Wait, I got it! We could build a sled, fit it with all that we need and um…slide home?" Matthew moved to untie Alfred as he continued babbling about super sleds. Once free, Alfred quickly pulled out a notepad and began to write a list.

"Alfred, its going to take a while to build a…um…super sled. I'm going to feed Kumajiro, just get some rest and don't attack Ivan." Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother and quickly left the room, Ivan trailing close behind him.

Russia's POV

Ivan watched the two brothers' work. America amused him greatly with his building of a super sled and his unending supply of duct tape he pulled from his pocket. Matthew however, made him feel all types of emotions in just one movement. One smile from him and Ivan felt like he could fight any army on his own, even a small twist of his head sent Ivan into wondering what Matthew thought about.

He was, annoyed with himself, he was acting like Belarus, stalking an following someone he shouldn't be. He didn't feel guilty for long and actually he became bored when Matthew was busy making pancakes.

He thought about breaking America's sled, which was already lopsided, but decided that the sight of America riding that pathetic duct taped wood, would be much more entertaining.

"Alfred, stop working and come eat something already! Hurry or Kumajiro will eat your share…" Alfred's eyes bugged out and he ran past Ivan in a panic. Ivan slowly pulled out another bottle from another of his secret pockets.

He ignored Alfred's talking, in favor of staring at Matthew. However, Alfred seemed to catch on rather quickly and glared at him from the kitchen.

"Just what is it with you staring at Mattie? You're worse than that French bastard."

"Alfred, just eat your pancakes."

"Mattie, please tell me that there is a reason why he keeps staring…aren't you even scared?"

"Ivan has helped me, Alfred, as for why he stares…I don't know. Now will you stop standing on your chair and finish eating already?" As he said this, Kumajiro appeared next to Alfred's plate. Ivan watched as the bear gobbled up the remaining pancakes, before crawling to the fireplace.

Matthew saw this and sighed before gathering the dishes, Alfred still in confusion about his missing pancakes. Ivan watched as Alfred quickly plopped down in front of him and pulled a pack of cards from his jacket.

"Why do you carry around a pack of cards America?"

"In case Arthur has a speech planned." Alfred dead-panned as Matthew face palmed in tiredness, and Ivan resisted the urge to punch him.

"Anyway, I'm going to beat you for staring so much. Justice always wins!"

"…If I play a few games then you will leave me alone da?"

"Sure, best two out of three, you don't stand a chance!"

Canada's POV

Matthew watched as Alfred lost every game they played. He lost at every type of game and would switch it when he kept losing. Matthew knew his brother was getting desperate when he tried to, unsuccessfully distract Ivan.

"…Are you serious? Usually when I take off my shirt, Arthur starts losing like crazy. So that's how immoral you are…" Matthew slapped his forehead at his brother's stupidity.

"…I am not interested in your body. I play my own games at home, so I don't lose easily da." Ivan chuckled darkly, and Matthew was thankful that they had played with cards. Alfred turned slightly pale, which only made the Russian chuckle even more.

"Well…I'm going to sleep now. Who's doing guard duty?" Matthew pulled back some of the covers and Ivan was automatically following him. Alfred sat on the floor glowering into the fire. He gave a start and threw himself between Matthew and Ivan.

"Whoa…hang on a minute. You two haven't been sleeping in the same…NO."

"Alfred, we had to, it was safer and don't you think-"

"NO."

"Even though for the past few days-"

"NO."

"But-"

"NO."

"Perhaps, America would feel better if he stayed up for guard duty da."

"HELL NO." A long silence seemed to stretch out between the three. Ivan giggled and shoved America to the side.

"I'll be guard again da? That way Matvey gets sleep da?" He took Alfred's seat and Matthew made room for his brother. Alfred pushed him as far away from where Ivan sat and laid down facing Ivan. Matthew sighed and faced away from them, he squeezed his bear a little in fear. Where was that woman?

Russia's POV

"It is not polite to stare at people da?"

"I'm just watching you. Mattie might trust you but I don't."

"…Do you have trouble sleeping America?"

"…No, I just stay up late. How else do I get things done?"

" it is not good for your health to stay awake all night da. Would you like some…help to get sleep?"

"I stay awake to watch out for-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ivan moved very close to Alfred's face, a strange smile forming on his face. He watched as Alfred panicked and turned pale from fright.

"Helping you to get sleep da, is America not grateful?" He let slip a few kolkol's and America passed out from fright right there. Ivan smiled to himself and sat back against the wall. His wandered to Matthew's sleeping form and he tried not to think about the many opportunities going through his mind.

He felt a small tug on his scarf and found Matthew's bear staring up at him. Kumajiro scratched at his ears and then pointed with a paw at the door.

"I hear laughter, it is really loud." Ivan blinked at the bear before turning to stare at the door. Ignoring Alfred's overly loud snores, Ivan approached the door carefully. From the various cracks and holes, he could see another person outside. He stepped closer and found that he was looking at another woman, this one older and not as fit.

Carefully, he picked up one of the chairs nearby and reached to open the door when the laughter stopped suddenly. Another glance showed him that she had disappeared in the time he blinked. What were the women exactly?

He heard a floorboard creak and whirled around to find Matthew staring at him.

"What's the matter? Is she back?"

"No…another woman was there this time. Matvey go back to sleep da?" Matthew only moved closer to him and Ivan stiffened when Matthew reached for his hand.

"I feel safer awake then asleep. Besides, I was worried you went outside…Ivan, what's going on?"

"There is a would-be murderer running around da."

"No, I mean…never mind. Can I stay up with you?"

"…I don't think-"

"It would be easier to keep an eye out anyway. I'll go ahead and wait for you." Ivan watched as Matthew quickly walked away, cursing to himself in Russian he followed after him.

He sat beside Matthew, happy that he was not saying much and frustrated at how close they sat together. He almost had an aneurism when Matthew leaned against him; his thoughts on the women were getting harder to focus on.

"Ivan…"

"….I'm sorry Matvey." He grabbed Matthew and pulled him into his lap. Matthew let out a surprise yelp and Ivan managed to muffle most of it in a kiss. He pulled away to start kissing at Matthew's neck and he felt hands grab at his shoulders.

He moved back up to Matthew's face and kissed him again, this time not pulling away until Matthew was gasping. He buried his hands into Matthew's soft hair and sucked at an exposed ear lobe.

"Ahh… Ivan what-" Ivan tugged off Matthew's shirt and went back to kissing down his neck. With one hand, he tugged back Matthew's head and exposed more skin. He sucked and nipped at a specific spot and Matthew was gasping.

"Stop…that…ah…ahh…" Ivan paused to listen to the moans he heard and an angry Matthew tugged impatiently at his scarf.

"Damn it…do something already!"

"…No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"…Why should I keep going? Matvey is very…greedy da?"

"Stop teasing! I… want more Ivan…please?" Ivan returned to the spot on his neck and bit down sharply, Matthew let out the loudest moan Ivan had heard yet. Using his mouth, he sucked and licked his way down to Matthew's chest, stopping before his nipple.

Matthew had somehow, unbuttoned much of his coat. Ivan laid Matthew flat on the floor and leaned over him, his hands touching every bit of skin he could see. Matthew's hands went back to work at his clothes and Ivan slapped his hands away before leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth.

"Ah…nnghh..f-fuck…"Using his other hand, he pinched the other nipple and felt Matthew's wandering hands again. He gave a little chuckle, before grabbing both hands and pining them above his head. Matthew growled at this and struggled against his hand, only stopping when Ivan started to kiss lower.

"Yes...go…ah…shit…LOWER!" Ivan smirked to himself, Matthew was cursing more and more…

He let his free hand travel further down and press slightly against Matthew's forming bulge. Matthew arched up and cried out a jumble of words so loudly that America jumped up from his spot and screamed.

"I'll save you Tony, I'll…" Alfred stared at the two on the floor.

Alfred's scream of anger and horror echoed all over the world, causing a massive earthquake in another part of the world. The tsunamis that came afterwards were created by the sound of Alfred's brain breaking.

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry but Alfred's parts always crack me up. Much lulz was had in the making of this chapter.**


	5. Pain

Day 5

Canada's POV

Matthew flinched at Alfred's screams of horror and what sounded like a sort of breaking sound coming from somewhere. Kumajiro, now wide awake, was staring at Alfred.

"Alfred…I can explain."

"What the hell is going on, why are you two on the floor, more importantly why?"

"Alfred, we-"

"First Tony gets abducted and now you two are going at it right next to where I was sleeping!"

"Alfred-"

"Matvey, who is this 'Tony' that America speaks of?"

"You bastard, I bet you are behind all this you-you Commie!"

"No Alfred we just-"

"…America why are you so angry if its just a nightmare?" Alfred stopped breathing erratically to stare at Ivan. Matthew stared at Ivan, who gave him a small smile before letting go of Matthew and turning to Alfred.

"This is a nightmare?"

"Of course, do you really think that Matvey would…allow me to take advantage of him so easily?"

"…Well…I…uh…"

"Actually we are just getting to best part da?" As he said this, Matthew watched as Ivan walked determinedly over to Alfred. He watched his brother turn pale at the sound of kolkolkol…

"Best-Best part?"

"Da, best part is that it is _your turn next_." At those words, Alfred completely froze and Ivan used his finger and knocked Alfred over with a poke. Matthew stood up, grabbing his missing shirt and tugging it back on. He watched as Ivan bent over to Alfred's face, but he could not tell what exactly he was doing.

He placed a hand on Ivan's arm and gave a tug. Ivan turned to stare at him and moved to grab at him but Matthew managed to dodge his hands.

"I think it's my turn to watch eh? Besides…I don't think Alfred will fall for the 'its just a dream trick twice' anyway."

"Matvey…is much better than I thought da?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are strong; I saw your arms da. Does Matvey fight too?" He blushed at the sudden rare compliment and he stammered for a moment.

"Not really, I-I like hockey and I do winter sports…"

"Matvey doesn't cry when I talk or grab da. Lithuania…he gets scared a lot and always runs off somewhere." This threw Matthew off for a moment; he had heard rumors of the two but had not truly thought about it. It seemed farfetched and even Alfred thought it was crazy.

"Well, I'm still a little scared, but I think I'm getting use to it. Are Lithuania…and you…I mean…um…"

"I'm happy to see you being honest da. Lithuania likes someone; he brings them flowers and dares to sneak away. He thinks I don't know, but I do da…perhaps I have been lenient on punishment…da…"

"Oh…I see wait-punishment?" This time he jumped when Alfred slowly sat up from where he had passed out. Matthew quickly looked away and he heard Ivan stifle a giggle.

"Mattie, I keep having all these nightmares and…wait what time is it?"

"Early morning? I don't know, Ivan smashed my clock when he kicked a chair..." Matthew looked sadly at his destroyed clock. How many days had gone by anyway? He couldn't tell…

"Oh yeah my super sled! I'm almost done!" They watched as Alfred bounced from the makeshift bed, unaware of being pant less, and right over to his sled. Matthew coughed, Ivan nearly sent him toppling over when he slapped his back. He gave Ivan a look, and watched as the Russian shrugged innocently.

Even Kumajiro was trying to let Alfred know about his missing pants, but gave up, Matthew rolled his eyes as Ivan simply stood there grinning. Once more, Matthew questioned his sanity…or what was happening to it.

Russia's POV

Ivan was still grinning, when Alfred finished building his sled. It was a struggle, to keep all his giggles in and some slipped out, fortunately they scared Alfred into temporary silences.

"Mattie, I did it! The super sled is finished, now we can ride it back to safety!"

"Alfred, as safe as that looks-"

"I built her with two seats and it has cup holders! I just need some supplies."

"Alfred, three people and a bear can't-"

"Oh and I'll need some more wood to make a bumper in case a yeti attacks us."

"America, there are only two seats-" He tried to point this out but the American was pacing and obviously not listening to them again.

"Hold on, maybe if I make a bigger snow shield out of more plates…" Ivan's smile dipped a little from annoyance and he grabbed Alfred by the throat.

"America needs to shut up for a second da?" Alfred made a small noise and Matthew was practically tugging Alfred free. Ivan released him, and Alfred backed up, muttering about Communists and villains.

"Think for a minute here, how many times does four go into two?" Ivan watched as Matthew stood patiently over Alfred, he tried to give Matthew his space but found himself close behind him. He had to break that bad habbit.

"Wait…Mattie she only has two seats! Damn, and Lady is already perfect…" Matthew sighed and subtly pushed Ivan back a little.

"Who is this Lady da?"

"Who?"

"Lady…Lady Liberty…my sled. Don't give me that look, you have to name your vehicles and weapons of Justice!"

"I know Alfred, but-"

"Even Batman-"

"YES, but that is something else. Look Alfred, we can't fit more than two people. There is a blizzard still going strong and you want to take someone with you out there???" Ivan moved to the side as Alfred began to pace again. He finally came to a stop ad snapped his fingers.

"I got it, I'll take you with me. Then we can get more supplies and a helicopter this time. I know the way and Russia does not mind staying behind right?" Ivan watched as Matthew's face became confused. The idea of staying behind did not bother him, he had always been in the cold. Besides…it would be safer if Matthew left as well. He turned to say this to them but Matthew interrupted him.

"No, I want you to take Kumajiro. He's been sleeping more and more and I think he might be getting sick. I can't leave Ivan behind, what if they attack as a group?"

"But…Mattie, a hero never leaves a person in need behind!"

"Matvey, I think you should-"

"No, I'll be of more use here. You need to get that sled to some help and fast. I'll be slowing you down but Kumajiro won't. Trust me, if you stay fast and on course than you can make it back to your place in a day or two. The helicopter back will be even less time I think."

"Even with a plane it was difficult with this blizzard! I had to blackmail Cuba into taking me here, it might be a while-"

"…Matvey should just go. I am fine here on my own, I have always been fine on my own da."

"No, Alfred, take Kumajiro please. I-I care a lot about him and I don't want him to get any worse okay? You'll be doing me a big favor."

"…Fine but you will owe me, like twenty stacks of your chocolate chip pancakes."

"Okay-"

"Next time we go somewhere you're buying me a hamburger too." He gave another look at Matthew before tying some of the packed food he had stored. Ivan was angry at Matthew's decision but decided to grab some more wood from the outside. He was just opening the door when Matthew stumbled out after him.

"Wait, I'll help. Alfred used up all the wood for that sled and I need to make sure the pipes are still good. If they are frozen then I guess there won't be any more baths." He did not answer him, and Matthew gave him a confused look before walking past the shed and towards the back of the house. Ivan felt the anger build when he was gathering wood. Why did Matthew always throw oppertunties away?

More importantly, why did he care so damn much anyway? Matthew was not his…yet.

Canada's POV

Matthew angrily stomped through the snow to the back of the house. He was shocked when Ivan ignored him, and he had wanted to ask him about earlier as well…

He bent down next to the pipes and examined them. They still looked fine, the protective case managed to keep them from bursting. Since they all entered the ground at one point, he crouched down to make sure no snow and ice got through. It was while he was checking that he felt a cold hand touch his neck lightly.

"Ivan, if you need something then go get-" He looked up and came face to face with a very bluish looking man. This man towered over him, his skin a translucent blue, stark white hair and his eyes matching his skin. Before Matthew could move away, the man grabbed him by the front of his coat and pulled him up to his face.

"Well, aren't you pretty? Not like my Ivan, but still nice…" He tried to say something but he was shaking from the extreme cold he was feeling.

"Hmm, actually the more I look at you…the more I like. Your eyes remind me of ice…and I bet your skin would look even better with some…frostbite." He let out a loud laugh that sent snowflakes onto his glasses. He managed to finally unfreeze and tried to strike at the man. He was stunned at how quick the other man was, his hands now grabbed he was pinned against the side of the house, the man's hands burned at his wrists.

"You know, I was going to let you go when I would find Ivan but now I can see why he likes you. Maybe this is why I couldn't find him for a while, he was having fun playing…"

The man pressed up against Matthew and he shook from the engulfing cold. It was like being stuck between two giant blocks of ice.

"No, stop, please let me go. I haven't done-"

"So you do speak what a lovely voice you have. A bit quiet but maybe that is good, I get tired of screeches. Don't worry I know how Ivan _likes to share. Let's see if that voice can get…louder hmm?"_

Shocked, Matthew tried kicking out with his legs, but found that the man didn't even flinch when kicked. It was like kicking stone, what was worse was now the man was kissing him. His cold hard lips caused Matthew to try to jerk his head away but the other hand held his face still.

"Matvey, are the pipes fine? I have plenty of wood now da, we can go in." The man quickly let him go and Matthew slid down the side of the wall. He watched as Ivan rounded the corner and the man disappeared in a swirl of snow.

"Matvey, are you alright? You look pale da." Ivan pushed the wood underneath one arm and scooped Matthew up and over his shoulder with the other. Still freezing he gripped Ivan's neck and back tightly, he needed warmth so badly.

Ivan made a shocked gasp when Matthew placed his hands near his neck. Matthew was thankful when they made it back inside, getting warmer was all Matthew could think about at this point.

"You guys took forever, just hand me the wood and I'll leave. Actions shout louder than words right?"

"America, maybe you should-"

"Too late, all aboard Lady Liberty!" He bent down and grabbed the confused bear, buckling him in and pushing the sled out the door.

"Don't worry I got it, I'll get there in no time because I'm a hero!" With a quick wave goodbye, he started running at the sled and took off down the hill and out of sight. Ivan closed the door and set the wood beside the fire, he then placed Matthew in some blankets before working on the fire.

"I do not think his plan will work but I guess there is no stopping him da? Matvey you should sit by the fire, that way you won't catch cold disease da." Matthew only nodded and scooted closer, his heart still trying to stop its crazy beating.

"…America is strange; he still did not notice the marker I put on his face. He also left without any pants on da. He says he is always on lookout, but he does not notice those things. He has…many weaknesses…da. What do you call that, irony?"

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, I've had a lot to do this week and I still do so this chapter is a little late. The next chapter might be late as well, many apologies and keep sending me critique! I'm going to show you what it feels like when I write their parts, using emoticons. **

**Canada=**** / Russia=O.o /Kumajiro=-_- /America=XD**


	6. Frost

Day 6

Canada's POV

During the first few hours of Alfred's absence, Matthew had avoided the Russian. His lips were sore and chapped from the other day and he was unsure about telling Ivan. The way the man had disappeared into snow like that made him think that it was all a hallucination, especially when Ivan had turned the corner and saw nothing at all.

Matthew carefully applied some ointment to his lips before deciding to talk to Ivan about their mysterious stalkers. He was not going to let some strange people, hallucinations or not bug him. In fact, Matthew actually wanted to ask Ivan what had led to that…moment yesterday. He returned to the living room, grabbing a pillow and holding it the same way he held Kumajiro.

"Ivan I was thinking we could-um what are you doing by the way?" Matthew stared as Ivan shoved a chair on top of the mountain of furniture blocking the door.

"Barricade, this way the General cannot come inside da. His blizzard might trap us but he cannot come in uninvited."

"The general, as in from an army or something? Is he the reason why we are being stalked?"

"He is General Winter; he causes blizzards like this all the time da. I have never seen him do this outside of home, he must be angry." Matthew blinked a little at this, was the man from the other day, and was he the general?

"Ivan, the other day, I met this man when I was checking the pipes. He…uh…grabbed me and k-kissed me. I-" He stuttered to a stop when Ivan froze in between stacking the table and lamp together. Slowly, he turned to face Matthew and then his faced darkened.

"Matvey…what did he do? What did he say?" Ivan had moved to stand directly in front of him, his grin turned into something disturbing. Nervous and scared, Matthew squirmed under his gaze.

"H-He pushed me against the wall and told me that I was-I was pretty and he kissed me. He was t-talking about you Ivan, he kept comparing us…is he…Ivan?" Matthew finally looked Ivan in the eye, hoping to find an answer there. Ivan stared at him before yanking him to the bed on the floor, wrapping him up securely in blankets and Matthew blinked at the sudden overprotection.

"General winter…is my comrade during war times. When I am not fighting he is my enemy da. Matvey is...in danger now that he has seen you. So now you must stay inside and not open any windows or doors, not until America returns…"

"I know that I shouldn't let him in but why am I in danger? He's looking for you Ivan, what would he want with me?" A moment of silence passed between the two and Ivan looked at his face, his smile the smallest Matthew had ever seen it.

"That is the thing Matvey, he wants everything you have. He chase after me when I was young, I grew strong and he stopped chasing me da. Matvey can't fight him like I can, so Matvey will stay by my side until the general leaves da?" Matthew was still unsure about what it was the general wanted from him, he was however, grateful that Ivan was going to stay up with him.

"Ivan, I'm still not sure what it is exactly that he wants but I-I just hope Alfred gets help soon." The last part made him sigh and lay on his side confused about everything. Which reminded him…

"What happened yesterday anyway? I mean it was like we both threw our dignities out the window, good thing Alfred is thick but seriously?"

"Matvey should know the answer to that. I was sitting there drinking vodka and then I saw you so it is not my fault completely."

"So… wait that was my entire fault? All I did was-"

"Matvey is more tempting then ohagi and vodka sometimes…da."

"I was not trying to be tempting! I just-I meant-how exactly am I tempting?" In his frustration, Matthew finally pulled himself free from the blankets and glared at the Russian.

"…Does Matvey really not know?" Without warning, Ivan grabbed him, pulling him close to his body. He felt the Russian's hands press him ever closer and Ivan's mouth hot and eager against his. He felt a tongue trace his chapped lips, Matthew refused to open them, partly due to nervousness and fear of what might happen this time.

Ivan made a little frustrated noise against his lips and pushed Matthew down until he was lying on his back. Matthew was doing a good job of keeping his mouth closed, until a wandering hand grabbed at his ass…

"What are you-mmf!" He turned beet red when Ivan began to explore his mouth, moaning each time their tongues brushed. Just as sudden as the kissing was, it ended. Ivan pulled back to smirk into his face.

"That is what I mean, does Matvey understand now da?"

Russia's POV

Ivan sat back, gazing at Matthew's face. He had only meant to show what he was tempted to do. Which was why, when the smaller nation yanked him back into a kiss, Ivan was shocked. He got over his shock when said nation began to _bite at his neck._ He pulled Matthew back into a kiss and slowly felt the outline of Matthew's body through his clothes.

With Matthew moaning endlessly into his mouth, Ivan managed to pull his sweatshirt and the undershirt off. Ivan moved from Matthew's lips to his neck where he quickly found the spot he was looking for.

"Ah…Ivan what are you doing?" His answer came as a sharp bite to his shoulder and Matthew let out a strangled cry. Ivan frowned, he wanted to hear Matthew curse and cry out, not hold his moans in. He palmed Matthew's arousal and pressed down slightly as he bent near his ear. A sharp stifled cry escaped from Matthew and Ivan removed his hand quickly.

"Matvey will get more of this if he earns it da?" The Canadian groaned at him, muttering something in French before running his fingers through Ivan's hair and nipping at an earlobe. He grinned and returned the kiss before pulling away for a moment to remove his and Matthew's clothes, leaving each exposed and making Ivan smirk when he caught Matthew studying him.

He let out a chuckle when Matthew turned even redder when Ivan studied him; Matthew had a toned body, along with soft skin that Ivan had never felt before. He began to kiss teasingly down his body, stopping to mark and suck at the occasional sensitive spot.

"Ah...Ivan lower…oh…fuck…"

He began to pump Matthew with one hand while his other brought them into another kiss, Matthew's hands scraped and scratched at his back when Ivan moved to suck on a nipple. Ivan liked a pain but found the idea of teasing much more entertaining and the muttered cursing and sounds were much more erotic. He grabbed both of Matthew's hands and pinned them above his head, he replaced his hand with his mouth and was turned on even more hearing Matthew's scream of pleasure.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, I…nngh don't…stop…ah!"

Canada's POV

Matthew really didn't care what he was saying at this point, all he knew was that Ivan was good with his mouth. So good that when Ivan started to deep throat him, that building heat inside of him finally released.

"nnngh…ahh…FUCK!" He came hard into Ivan's mouth, arching before collapsing. His hands were released and he felt himself getting hard again when Ivan brought his hand back to pump again. This time, Ivan brought his free hand to Matthew's face, placing two fingers on his lips.

"Suck, make sure they are covered well da." A little confused, he slipped the fingers into his mouth and sucked at them until Ivan, panting, removed his fingers.

"That…is…good da…this might hurt." He felt a finger slowly being pushed inside him. He felt a little uncomfortable and when a second finger was added he felt a bit of pain. He gripped his shoulders and bit on his lip a little, the fingers began to stretch and one of them hit something.

"AH!…there…again…" He gasped as another finger was added, but cried out when both of those fingers brushed that spot again. The fingers kept touching that one place and Matthew saw stars each time. Ivan was teasing again and all he could do was call out shamelessly for more.

"M-more…shit right there…mm." A little impatient, Matthew hooked his arms around him and pressed himself flush against him. Ivan moaned in his ear, Russian words mixing with his French ones, as the friction built between them.

"I-I need…you in NOW…ah…"

"…What happened to Matvey's manners…would it hurt to ask?" Ivan was flushed and breathing hard.

"…please Ivan, please, please…." He pressed against the fingers and felt them being removed quickly, Ivan was slowly pressing inside him. Matthew hissed in pain and pleasure and struggled to get comfortable under Ivan's weight.

"…Matvey is…tight da…" Matthew took a deep breath and saw that Ivan had closed his eyes in extreme pleasure, groaning every time Matthew moved a little. Matthew was still uncomfortable, and he nudged at Ivan slightly.

"…ah…fli-flip us over….it'll be easier…" Ivan hesitated before flipping over carefully, Matthew now straddling Ivan. He moaned at the new position and grabbing hold of Ivan's sides, began to thrust against him.

"AH…Matvey…nngh…" Matthew bit his lip and allowed Ivan to grab and control his hips. The next few moments were nothing but heated thrusting, Ivan controlling his hips and thrusting hard with an almost bruising force, every time Matthew pressed down. Matthew was controlling the speed and he was getting faster and pushing down harder with Ivan's encouragement.

"Ah…Ah..nngh..Fuck…Ah…AH-AHH…I-IVAN!" He came hard, screaming out something in French, soon Ivan was screaming his name and Matthew was surprised to feel him coming hard inside him. Exhausted, they both wrapped arms around the other and came down from their highs, sleep followed shortly after.

The General's POV

He stared hard at the cabin, tried to picture what his Russia was doing inside. He never understood why Russia hated him so, he had raised him and had helped him win wars…and yet, the man refused to be grateful. Instead, he had to watch as the man wished for a warmer home and long for the death of winter, for his death.

That was why now, he had followed him, followed him from home to a land almost similar, a land slightly warmer and friendlier. The first thing he wanted to do was to beat Russia like he always did when he was angry. However, he happened to stumble upon another cold nation. It didn't take him long to figure out that this smaller one was what Russia would sometimes wonder aloud about when he was alone.

So now, he wasn't angry anymore, he was _excited. _It had been so long since he had a good hunt, he couldn't wait to get his hands on that nation, couldn't wait to leave trails of frostbite down his skin. He couldn't wait to rip at those marked areas and he knew that he wouldn't even hesitate in freezing the young one's blood in its body. That part was always fun, with that thought swirling with a few others, he carelessly summoned up another lost soul and sent it to watch the cabin.

People, animals, nations, it didn't matter what died during the winter; he would take them all and use them by the dozens. Fools never learn until they are freezing, and by then it's already too late.

**Author's Note**

**Yeah, this week was extreme busy and with MomoCon coming up…yeah. Sorry if it is really short, the next one should be longer.**


	7. Deconstruction

Day 7

Canada's POV

He woke up encircled by strong arms; Ivan's breathing rustled the hair on his neck. He didn't move for a long while, thinking hard about what they had done. It didn't bother him, his country has always been open about such things, and he himself was comfortable with it. However, he was not sure what the other countries might say, it was frowned upon for countries to be in relationships, mainly because of the sorts of problems this may create. That didn't even include politics.

More importantly, what would he do when Ivan woke up? What would he say? Matthew closed his eyes in frustration; he wanted to be with Ivan, but what if Ivan didn't feel the same?

Matthew froze when the bed moved slightly but he relaxed when he heard the deep snoring once again. He untangled himself from his arms and carefully slid out of bed. He dressed quickly, checked to make sure Ivan was still asleep before turning and slipping into the kitchen.

As he started making breakfast, he wondered about this General Winter. What was it that he wanted exactly, him or Ivan? What kind of friend would help you only when you were being attacked, but attack you when you're on your own? Despite what Ivan told him, Matthew believed that this "General" was more possessive than helpful.

He piled the stacks of pancakes on a plate when he felt an arm wrap around him and tug him backward.

"Why did Matvey wake? It is too cold, come back to bed?"

"I-I was making pancakes! Why haven't you gotten dressed anyway?"

"Matvey has seen me naked, what does it matter now?" He allowed Ivan to drag him back to the bed, almost smiling to himself when Ivan turned back to the kitchen and brought the pancakes out. Matthew was surprised when the Russian pulled out a bottle of syrup for him before digging into half of his pancakes.

They both ate in silence; Matthew was trying to find a way to talk about last night and came up with nothing. He was just finishing his own stack when he heard something strange.

"Did you say something?"

"Hmm? No, I was eating."

"Wait, I heard it again! It sounds like its coming from outside!" They both looked at each other before rushing to the nearest window. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, there was someone walking towards them, someone who was struggling in the snow.

"I think that's Alfred, I'm going to go help him, I knew he wouldn't make it out there."

"I'll be coming with you Matvey, remember the General is out there da?" Matthew blinked when the Russian began opening the door…

"Wait Ivan! You're still naked remember?" The mental picture of Alfred's head exploding again was not going to help their situation.

Russia's POV

After a quick change, Ivan charged out into the snow, quickly making his way to the stumbling figure. Behind him, Matthew struggled to keep up with his strides. As they got closer, it was apparent that it was America; he was either intoxicated or simply uncoordinated when it came to snow. Just as Ivan reached to steady the man, America toppled over and the back of his head was drenched in blood.

Keeping his face like stone, he prepared himself for the crying and screaming from the Canadian behind him. He watched as Matthew, not crying or screaming, ran over to the unmoving man and tried to help him up.

"I think he's okay, we need to get him back to the house so I can see how bad it is. Here help me walk him-"Ivan ignored Matthew and simply scooped the unconscious America up into his arms and headed towards the house. He was surprised at Matthew's reaction; he had expected some panic but found nothing that resembled fear on his face. For some reason, this pleased Ivan although he was unsure why.

Once back inside, they set Alfred on some blankets and Matthew began to wash and inspect his injury. Finally after a few tense minutes, Ivan's curiosity got the better of him.

"Matvey knows a lot about this?" Matthew looked at him in surprise before carefully wrapping a bandage around the injury.

"Sort of, I'm not much better than anyone else so I hope this will do for now. His head is okay, didn't break through, it just cut him bad, the blonde hair makes it look worse. We need to watch him just in case though."

"You were not afraid when you saw him; I thought you would be…" The Canadian turned to stare at him; he said something so very quietly that Ivan had to bend towards him to hear it.

"Your history isn't the only bloody one, you know that right?"

Ivan was momentarily speechless as Matthew stood and retrieved more towels. He stared down at Alfred, wondering who he should be more concerned about, the unconscious American before him, or his lover who held more things in common with him than he would have liked.

Canada's POV

Matthew didn't understand the Russian's sudden silence. He didn't understand why Alfred was back so early and he didn't know why he didn't bring help. He was frustrated at their worsening situation.

He allowed his frustration to melt away as he checked on his brother. Alfred's face was peaceful, but otherwise was impassive. He worried about him falling into a coma, but his worry drifted away when Alfred let out a loud snore.

He gave the smallest of smiles before turning to find Ivan staring out the window.

"Ivan, the storm should be ending soon. It's slowing and I think it will end by tomorrow. " He said quietly, worried by the look on Ivan's face.

"It will stop, because the General will be coming to get me. That's what he is after, he's angry and he brought this storm here with him."

"Well he could just tell us what he wants exactly. Not run around trying to kill us. Ivan, he's not going to stop to listen to us."

"Canada, what did he do to you? You will tell me da?" Matthew felt himself stiffen at his question. He noticed that Ivan had called him by his country name. For a moment he felt like telling all that the General had whispered in his ear, those flustering comments. He felt like telling Ivan how the General held him in such a grip that it rivaled Ivan's, that his cold beard scratched his face when the man brought their lips together.

That kiss had not only left him breathless but it had also left him frozen, stunned at the man's boldness, at his strength. He couldn't tell Ivan that, he couldn't risk telling him, not when the General was near, not now.

"He just kissed me is all Ivan. Hurt me a little but that was all he did." His voice shook a little unsteadily, he did not meet Ivan's gaze.

"Sometimes, I wish Matvey would tell me what he is thinking, so that I will not have to be angry when I don't understand him. The General will not be near you. I'll make him stay in Russia."

Matthew blinked at the finality in his tone and he turned to watch as Ivan pulled the door open once again and stomped out. He managed to grab his coat and after giving a quick glance behind him at Alfred, He closed and locked the door. By the time he had his boots on; Ivan was already disappearing into the blizzard.

Russia's POV

Ivan knew that the first place to look for the General was where the freezing winds would collide in a destructive tangle. He searched the ground, looking for frozen patches of ice, the General's footprints.

He knew that this was for the better, Matthew would stay safe in the cabin with America and he would talk to the General, and if he had to, he would fight him. It was not the first time he had fought with General Winter.

When he was younger, weaker he had fought against him in anger and hate. He had lost, and he lost every fight he had against him, and the General would laugh, the General would laugh and carry him to his home and the General would heal him and protect him when others tried to attack.

This was a weak point he always had. He could not live without General Winter, and the General could not live without Russia.

Now, things were different, he had Matthew to protect this time and he was no longer the weak small nation that the General scooped up one wintery night. He had grown stronger and for the first time he was fighting for someone else and not hate.

His boot scratched against a frozen patch. He looked ahead of him and began to follow the footprints, the wind growing stronger with each step he took. He raised an arm to buffer the wind and he continued, his feet sinking further into the large piles of snow.

The General was waiting for him, he sat on a large mound of ice and kneeling beside him were humans of varying types. As he got closer the humans looked less human and more frozen and pale like the storm around them. He stopped just in front of the General and he heard the old man give a wheezing laugh that brought the winds around him to slow considerably.

"You have grown brat. Nice and strong like I knew you would be."

"What are you doing here? Why have you come looking for me?" His words swirled and mixed with the roaring wind around them. He watched as the General stood to his full height, towering over Ivan. The General stood looking down into his face; his smile grew as the minutes passed before he drew back his hand and punched Ivan squarely in the jaw.

He fell, landing on his side before quickly standing up again, facing the General once more.

"You don't come home, and you never talk to me as much as you use to. Here you are, demanding questions when you are deserving of none." He let out another dry laugh that ended when Ivan buried his fist into his stomach. The General took a step back and laughed harder when Ivan began landing punches along his body.

The General laughed a few more minutes before grabbing his fists and slamming him down onto his back in the snow.

"That's enough now, Ivan you have gotten weaker and you can thank your beautiful fragile friend for that." He pinned Ivan beneath his body and Ivan felt his crushing weight adding more pressure on his ribcage.

"Don't worry though…now that I'm here I will destroy this…weakness. Then we can go home and when we go…we will leave this weakness far behind."

"Touch him and I will kill you."

The General released an icy breath into Ivan's face, he was angrier than he had ever seen him. The General seemed to reflect on this statement for only a moment before he pinned both of his arms down with one hand and with the other he pressed it against Ivan's chest, letting the cold seep through his clothes before he began to crush Ivan's chest.

"Maybe it would be best if I started…earlier." Whatever else the General had planned to say was cut off by Ivan's yell of pain as pressure increased over his chest. Ivan struggled, trying to kick out with his legs, trying to free his hands so that he could shove the General off. He was freezing and the pain doubled as time passed, his hands and legs were effectively pinned. He let out a strangled scream as the General also put pressure on the rest of his body, piling more and more snow on top of them both.

"You know Ivan, seeing as how you're still resisting I think you need some punishment. I should have hit you harder when you were smaller, ah well… no matter, your blonde will have to do for now. Did you know that his heart is _so loud?" _Disgusted at the General's twisted observation, Ivan turned his face away, seeing a flash of a red sweater getting closer.

There was a shout and Ivan felt the General turn to see what had happened. He heard a Matthew shouting for him and when the General shifted a little more, he could see Matthew struggling with the souls he had seen earlier.

Ivan was about to yell for him to leave when the General suddenly released him and stood. The surrounding souls taking his place and Ivan beat them away. Ivan watched as the General approached Matthew, watched as Matthew managed to get free from the struggle only to run into the Generals grip.

Wave upon wave of souls attacked him and forced Ivan further away from the two. Ivan pulled back and tried to push through them instead. He was just about to burst completely through when heard a sharp yell of pain from Matthew.

The General turned to look back at Ivan. An icy grin formed on his face as he threw Matthew on the ground.

"Punishment is always bothersome Ivan. Next time you will listen to me more." With that being said, the General snapped his fingers and souls that had been attacking him only moments ago stopped. Ivan felt them began to cling to him, weighing him down and slowing him.

"Matvey, just hold on a little longer." Ivan began to pull the souls off of him, but they outnumbered him. Matthew was standing back up again slowly and glaring at the General.

"L-leave him alone! He did-did nothing wrong and you do not belong h-here!" His voice was barely heard over the wind and the General simply roared in laughter at this before pushing Matthew back down onto the ground. Ivan couldn't hear it, but he knew that the General was hitting Matthew. Anger and hate mixed inside him and boiled over; Ivan flung as many souls off as he could and charged the General.

There was a muffled grunt as Ivan slammed into him, using all his strength to pull the man away. The General roared in anger before kicking him hard in his weakened chest. Ivan gasped, a wave of extreme pain knocked him to his knees, and the General took this time to kick him again, this time in the face.

Ivan scrambled to move out of the way for the next kick, suddenly wishing for his pipe. The General paused above him for a moment before wrapping cold strong hands around Ivan's throat.

Ivan gasped for air and punched the General in the face, but the General did not budge and simply kept choking him, his hands squeezing tighter and tighter. Ivan blinked back tears as his vision blurred; the General's face was morphing into a hideous grinning monster.

His vision was failing quickly, the edges fuzzy and the noise around him began to fade away, it was starting to be replaced with a loud thudding noise when he heard Matthew's voice over the noise.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE." Ivan heard the strangeness in Matthew's tone and the stutter was replaced with an icy smile, a smile that rivaled the General's. The last thing Ivan heard was the loud echoing _**CRACK **_before darkness took over.

Canada's POV

Matthew stood over the two, the ice covered rock he had dug up was now wet with dark blood. The snow around him was turning pink from where the General had fallen over, Matthew leaned over him and found that the man was still breathing, but was otherwise out.

He threw the rock down and rushed to Ivan's side. He checked his pulse and then with a sigh of relief he began to shake him.

"Ivan, wake up. We have to go now, before the General wakes up." At first, Matthew didn't think Ivan would wake, but he watched as the Russian struggled to keep his eyes open and sit up.

"What…happened? Matvey what..?" Matthew ignored his questions and helped him to stand, he pulled Ivan's arm onto his shoulder to support him. They began to walk back to the cabin, Ivan mumbling in Russian and Matthew found that the storm from earlier had finally calmed.

**Author's Note**

**So, I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. So many things are going on right now and I do apologize for this being so late. The next chapter is the last and I'll try to have that one done as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for still reading so far!**


	8. Bond

Canada POV

He heard beeping, a game mingling with the hum of the AC. Matthew opened his eyes and found himself staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling. He sat up in the bed a little and when he turned to the sound of the game, he saw Alfred sitting in a chair.

Alfred was bent over in his chair; bandages were wrapped around his head as he pressed buttons quickly on his phone.

"Alfred…? What happened?" Alfred jumped in surprise, before he shut his phone and gave him his 'hero' grin.

"Mattie, you feeling alright? England went to get you some food, but don't worry it'll be edible. I think."

"Alfred, how did we get here?"

"Dunno, I just remember waking up to England crying like a girl over me. It's okay though since we ended up back at my house. Although, that does remind me, my healthcare is totally awesome and you should switch to it so that if this happens again we won't nearly die!"

Matthew blinked as Alfred suddenly fell from his chair. The pillow that hit him was landing on his shocked face.

"What the hell was that for Russia? You're suppose to ring the bell if you need help not throw things!"

Matthew turned to look at the bed a little away from him; Ivan was sitting up and staring the American down.

"Shut up America, your voice annoys me."

Alfred glared at him, before getting back in his chair. Matthew cleared his throat and Ivan smiled over at him. Matthew smiled back and his smile faltered a little when he saw the bandages around Ivan's throat.

"It doesn't hurt much now, Matvey fine, no pain?"

"No…I'm fine. But uh…do you remember how we got here?"

"Da…I tell you later when America is not around to eavesdrop." Alfred frowned at hearing this and slumped back into his seat, sulking. Ivan gave him a frosty smile before picking up the small bell beside him and hurtling it at America.

Alfred's eyes widened and he barely managed to duck in time before the bell smashed hard into wood door behind him. Matthew sighed as he heard England shouting beyond the door.

"What the bloody hell is going on in there? America, you had better not be arguing in there!" The door opened to England in an apron and waving a large ladle around. He looked first at Matthew's tired face to Ivan's smiling innocently to Alfred's frown.

"Russia's trying to kill me Iggy-wait are you cooking? Never mind, I'd rather die heroically then choke on whatever you resurrected." Alfred feigned gagging and Matthew held back a chuckle as England's face turned red.

"There is nothing wrong with my cooking! In fact, I'd say it's much more nutritious then what you call 'food'! Here's a thought now…since you fancy yourself a food critic then you won't mind testing this soup then." America gave such a horrified look as England dragged him from his chair and right out the door, unhooking America's hands from the door frame before he slammed it shut.

Matthew winced and Ivan's smile twitched slightly at the corner as they heard Alfred give a very…manly scream. He pushed the covers off of him before climbing out of the guest bed and moving over to Ivan's. As he sat on the edge, he noticed that there were more bandages wrapped around his chest.

Ivan frowned and motioned for him to come closer. Matthew shook his head and placed a hand on Ivan's leg instead.

"You look…are your ribs okay?"

"Da, the General only crack only two, he wouldn't break bone. He never liked to."

"Ivan…what happened when I brought us back there? Did Alfred call for help?"

"Not Alfred…The General clear path in snow for England and France when they came." Ivan looked out the window for a moment, frowning before turning back to face him.

"The General was out for only a while Matvey. When he woke up he followed footprints back."

"He didn't…hurt anyone did he? Is he still angry?"

"No hurt anyone…laugh at America for while but then he left, started moving snow. He left a note though." Ivan handed him a folded square of paper before he turned back to look out the window.

Matthew opened up the note carefully and began to read the sharp writing.

_Russia,_

_It was so boring when you were gone, I needed someone to drink with and yet…you decide to spend time with other winter child. No matter, it gave me a reason to fight you again. I use that word lightly Ivan because you never seem to beat me. Well I give you credit for being friend's with someone who can give a good punch. Remind your fragile friend to stay….warm._

_General Winter_

_P.S Next time, do leave a note, I tried asking your subordinates but all they did was cry and the smallest fainted. It was a waste of time and I don't want to have to do that again._

Matthew reread it two more times before sitting back and staring at the note. Ivan was watching him carefully and Matthew blinked a few times before meeting his gaze.

"So wait, he was mad because you didn't let him know where you were and he needed a drinking partner."

"Da, but I was not able to tell him since we got stuck."

Matthew stared at him for a long moment before he handed back the note and pushed his glasses back up. He wanted to laugh, and he let out a smile giggle before bursting into laughter. He felt Ivan watching him with some amusement but Matthew didn't care, the General…had apparently been spying on them too well from what he hinted at.

"Good to see that Matvey has decided to not let this bother him."

"W-what did you tell A-Alfred?" Matthew could barely get the sentence out due to him trying to control his laughter.

"I told him that he used his head as a helmet for both him and your bed, very heroic story da?"

Matthew laughed harder and buried his face into his sleeve. Only America would believe that…only America. The door opened again and England came inside carrying bowls of..something he concocted. He raised an eyebrow at the two of them before handing them each a bowl.

"Eat up; the soup will help you sleep. America already had his and he's actually calmed down somewhat."

Matthew stared into his bowl and he blinked when a growl came from it. He looked over to find Ivan was staring into his, and was apparently trying to kill something by the way he kept stabbing at it.

England gave them both a smile before leaving once more. As soon as he was gone, Ivan reached and took Matthew's bowl from him. Matthew watched as he dumped the soup out the window, he then pointed to the tree that Ivan was pouring the soup on, it had withered some and when Ivan shut the window it had shrunk a considerable size.

"Uh…I think I'll have France get us some food. We'll be going home soon-"Ivan had sighed and pulled Matthew into a hug. Matthew gently hugged him back, he felt the Russian bury his face in his hair and Matthew merely held him close.

"So…now that you have become one with Russia…" Matthew rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Maybe not politically…but…together like this is good enough for me, just no communism eh?" He felt Ivan chuckle into his hair and Matthew kissed him just below his ear before pulling away. He was tugged back into a hug, and this time Matthew pulled back to kiss him on the cheek. Ivan simply smiled at him before pulling him back into a happy kiss.

The door slammed open and America walked in slowly clutching his stomach, Kumajiro also following after him.

"Ugh…I think I'll be fine so long as I don't-"Alfred took one look at them before he started yelling, Matthew laughed to himself.

"Locks would help stop America and his loudness, good idea Matvey?"

"I would pick the locks to rescue him because I AM A HERO! I will not stand for this…horror you COMMIE."

"Picking locks is what heroes do? We don't call those heroes's America."

America shrieked anew and England struggled to pull him back out, and Matthew couldn't help but laugh, Ivan joining him with a quiet chuckle.

He was laughing because it had all started out quietly and they had both been looking at the other and now it was noisy and they were holding each other this time.

**Author's Note**

**Well, I've finally finished the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with it so far and for the critique you have all offered! And remember, just because this is the last chapter to this story, it is certainly not the end. I'll be writing newer stories but I'm not done completely with these two so who knows?**

**Once again thanks! **


End file.
